


Obliviousness x And x Gon Freecs

by beaniebbz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Read This, Dreams and Nightmares, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Out of Character, Pining, Pining Gon Freecs, Post-Canon, This Is STUPID, We Die Like Men, as he should, but nothing too graphic, mentions of zoldyck typical abuse, so ooc i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaniebbz/pseuds/beaniebbz
Summary: Knowing Killua, he was probably going to hit him again, maybe up and leave because Gon was pushing his limits. What Gon did not expect, however, was Killua instantly sobering up and looking a bit… melancholy? What was this emotion that he has so rarely seen from his best friend? Oh god, were Killua’s eyes watering, or was that a trick of the light?“Um,” Killua sniffs. “Sorry. I don’t know if anyone has ever said something like that to me. Not even Alluka.” He looks away from Gons direction in general, apparently finding interest in some faraway spot by the floor.And. Wow. Beautiful, smart, and emotionally-constipated Killua is actually in tears before him. What the fuck is he even supposed to do? He doesn’t even think he has seen Killua cry over… anything, really.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 39
Kudos: 284





	Obliviousness x And x Gon Freecs

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is kind of my first work on ao3 and only my second attempt at writing like, ever, so if you have any suggestions, advice, critiques, etc PLEASE let me know. I am so nervous to post this lol
> 
> I did not have any of my friends beta this because I would rather die. So if there are any grammar mistakes then that is totally on me and I apologize. 
> 
> please enjoy I hope this isn't unbearably horrific to read

At the ripe age of fifteen, Gon Freecs can confidently say that he is not _oblivious._

Sure, in the past some things did go a little bit over his head. But that was equal parts naïveté and ignorance; both of which he works on improving vehemently. However, that doesn't exactly mean Gon considers himself observant either. Kurapika is a much better example of someone who is truly mindful of their surroundings, taking in every detail, and looking at each nook and cranny from all perspectives.

Gon recently realized that too: there is a difference between looking and seeing. Gon used to just see things without giving them much thought; There were simply better things to do. He supposed that went hand-in-hand with his past obliviousness. When you just see something, your eyes register it but it goes into no further detail than that. You don't truly acknowledge it. When you take the time to look at something, however… that's when you appreciate it.

Gon has been looking at Killua recently. Not seeing him, but really _looking._ Especially when he smiles that goofy little grin of his and his eyes squint and it makes Gon feel things that he is sure he probably shouldn’t.

They had recently met up again. Even after about a year apart, once the tear-inducing reunion and long apologies were through, the pair was back to being as inseparable as they were when they had first met during the hunter exam. Alluka still stuck around but has recently begun insisting that she has more freedom, which left Gon and Killua with more time alone than expected.

Back when Gon and Killua had just become friends, Gon did know that Killua was beautiful. That was obvious. With the same sureness that one could say ‘The sky is blue,’ Gon could say ‘His best friend was gorgeous.’ But until now, Gon never really felt like he had to do anything with that information. It was just a fact.

Now it was more of a lingering thought. Gon has caught himself very plainly staring at Killua a couple of times now. Including right this moment, in which Killua is doing nothing out of the ordinary. He just got up from sleeping in the dingy motel bed in the room that he and Gon are sharing and his hair is a mess. There is a crinkle in his brow and his eyes are slightly squinted, most likely from the bright light shining through the window. When a person first wakes up in the morning, they aren't exactly in their prime. Killua, though, is breathtaking even still. His hair curls around his face, some of it pointing in odd directions, and suddenly Gon has the weirdest urge to brush it away from his eyes.

(If Gon from a year ago would have felt that urge, he would have given in with no hesitation. But Gon promised he would do things differently this time. He promised to be less selfish.)

Gon wants to tell Killua that he looks so _good_. So indescribably pleasing to his eyes, even when just standing there yawning in his pajamas. Killua stretches his arms up and it reveals a little strip of a pale stomach that has Gon quickly averting his eyes, which is ridiculous because he has seen Killua completely naked before and not felt anything. Ever since the reunion a few months back, Gon has found that seeing parts of Killua’s body that are usually covered with his clothes is… different now. It has a hint of intimacy to it, something that is drastically unlike the indifference it used to have.

“Are you okay?” Killua’s voice shocks him out of his daydreaming. Gon looks up from lap to his very bemused friend, who is glaring at him. “You look like you’re actually, like, thinking about something.”

Ouch. Gon’s lips quirk despite the blow to his intelligence. “That’s mean, Killua. I think about stuff all the time.”

Killua shuffles over and sits next to him on the couch. “What a liar,” He says. “Your head is literally full of rocks.” Gon huffs. Even after just rousing into consciousness, Killua is still as ruthless as ever. Just as Gon opened his mouth to answer, he became suddenly hyper-aware of the space between them on the couch. Gon was sitting right in the middle, so no matter where Killua wanted to place himself he would still be near.

Gon eyed the little amount of seating that separated them. Killua’s thighs were so close and Gon might be a little stupid, but even he knows it is not normal to fixate on the current location of your best friends extremely long and slender legs. Definitely not normal.

Gon has to forcibly rip his eyes off from the boy sitting next to him and instead chooses to look at the television. “So,” He starts. “What is Alluka doing today?” Alluka was a safe topic, he decided.

Gon can see Killua slightly turn his head out of the corner of his eye. “Dunno. I think she mentioned going to the mall but I told her we would pass. I’m feeling lazy today.”

“Duh. You literally got up at one in the afternoon.”

“And you got up at like, six in the morning or something. That is concerning, to say the least.”

“I can’t even tell if you are joking,” Gon deadpans. The two teens finally looked at each other. For a few tense seconds, nothing happened. Then the corners of Killua’s lips quirked up and Gon let out a laugh. He missed this. During their year apart, despite their weekly phone calls and various texts and emails, Gon couldn’t get over this weird hollowness. When Killua left it took a piece of him, too; not that Gon blames Killua, per se. He had messed up. Worse than messed up, really. Gon shakes his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts. He didn’t particularly like dwelling on that.

Gon looks at Killua again, who was now flipping through channels somewhat aggressively. Once he found Food Network his face loosened once more with a satisfactory hum. Was he hungry? “Do you want me to cook you something?” Gon asks. “I can attempt pancakes. Extra chocolate chips, maybe?”

Killua blinks, surprised. “You don’t even like cooking.”

Gon winces slightly. That was true. It’s not that he wasn’t good at making food, but he just never really felt like it. Until Gon realized how much he liked Killua’s smile that is, but he would rather die than have to try and explain _that_. “Are you dissing a chance at free food?” He says instead.

Killua almost falls off the couch with the force he uses to dramatically shake his head. Gon grins and heads towards the kitchen, already pulling up a pancake recipe on his phone.

&&&

Gon was going to kill the Zoldycks, he decided. He will spare Killua and Alluka. _Maybe_ Kalluto.

Sometimes, _definitely_ more often than Killua is aware of, trauma from Killua’s past affects him. Valid. However, it never fails to make Gon’s blood boil to a point where he has to calm himself down a bit. Exhibit A: Food.

Killua’s relationship with food is constantly changing. On most days you would never think that said boy was starved most of his life; force-fed poisons blatantly or knowing that they were mixed in with his favorite meal. On these days he eats like a normal, growing teenager would. On the bad days though… those were trickier. Sometimes the former assassin eats as fast as he can and is protective over his food, but never eats the first bite. It took Gon a while to notice it actually; Killua will sit with steaming food right in front of him, tantalizing and enticing, but instead of reaching out and grabbing a forkful, he will drink some water, or maybe jump into a conversation with a copious amount of charm. This facade goes on until another person has eaten a bite of their meal, and then the theatrics drop, and Killua stuffs his face like normal.

And Gon gets it, of course. Well, no, he doesn't _get it,_ because he grew up on Mito’s homemade meals where he was never afraid of something bad happening to him. Gon hasn’t felt the fear of not knowing when his next meal would be, or if when he finally got that meal it would be packed with enough poison to take down an elephant with a single lick. No one should have to live with that terror.

He tries to be patient and understanding. He tries to keep his frustration towards Killua’s family at a minimum because whenever he starts to think a little too hard about what they did to his best friend he does stupid things. But when Gon sets down the first batch of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Killua and sees a little flicker of absolute dread pass through his features, Gon can’t help but get a _tad_ bit upset.

“Something wrong?” Gon asks. Might as well throw the question out there, right?

Killua has already schooled his face back into one of complete neutrality. He looks up at Gon and his eyes soften. “Nope,” he pops the ‘P’. “Thank you.”

Gon squints. Killua knows that Gon would never try and poison him, right? Maybe something he did triggered a memory for Killua; was it the pancakes, or was it him setting it down with such casualness? Regardless, Gon simply cannot let this slide. He snatches the fork out of Killua's hand and takes a quick stab at the pancake before Killua can protest. He shoves it in his mouth and chews quickly, all while smiling at Killua.

“It’s pretty good,” He says with a mouthful of pancakes. Killua’s eyes are like saucers and his mouth is dropped open. “Thanks for the bite.”

Killua regains his composure quickly. “The fuck? I didn’t offer you a bite.”

Gon has to refrain from rolling his eyes. He has no idea whether Killua would have eaten any if he didn’t do that, but it was better safe than sorry. He shrugs instead. “Boo-hoo.” Gon says, before turning on his heel and heading towards the tiny kitchen.

When Gon returns with his stack of pancakes a few minutes later, he is pleased to see that Killua _is_ eating like normal. Well, normal for Killua Zoldyck, anyway; there were hardly two bites left on his plate. Gon softly smiles before sitting down on the couch and digging into his meal.

Once Gon had eaten around two pancakes and was starting to slow down, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Wait, no, correction: A pair of eyes on his food. Gon wordlessly turns his head to find his best friend staring at the single pancake left on his plate. While refraining from smiling like an idiot, Gon cuts a piece of the pancake and holds it up to Killua’s mouth. “Here,” He says.

Killua’s eyes widen. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Um,” Gon starts. “Isn’t that obvious? I am feeding you. Aren’t you still hungry?”

“What the fuck?” Killua sounds exasperated. “We are fifteen. You are _not_ feeding me pancakes, you idiot.” Despite the harsh words, Gon is pretty sure he sees a faint dusting of pink on the other’s pale cheeks. Huh.

Gon shrugs. “It’s just me and you though. If you don’t eat it, I will.” Gon indicates towards the pancake still sitting on the wavering fork. Killua narrows his eyes but, with some hesitation, finally opens his mouth. And, wow, why is it only hitting Gon right now that he will have to stare very intently at his very gorgeous friend’s mouth for an unknown amount of time to not fuck this up? Maybe he actually _is_ an oblivious idiot.

Nevertheless, Gon lifts his fork higher and brings it towards Killua, who leans in and bites it right off the utensil. Killua is looking anywhere but Gon and that faint blush was now a raging red on the bridge of his nose. Gon has the urge to kiss it. He watches as Killua chews.

“I never want you to be hungry again, Killua,” Gon breathed. Oh my god. He didn’t mean to say that out loud but now that the words escaped it’s like he _can’t_ _shut_ _his_ _fucking_ _mouth_. “You deserve good food. And you deserve to be full.”

Gon doesn’t even have time to apologize or maybe play it off as a joke because Killua chokes. He starts coughing and then with an obscenely wet _smack_ the mouthful of chewed-up pancake lands right on the edge of the coffee table in front of them. Both of the boys stare at the disgusting lump for a few seconds and suddenly Gon can’t breathe because he is laughing too hard. He drops the fork and grips onto his stomach because _holy_ _shit_ , he should have filmed that.

Gon knows Killua doesn't have a gag reflex, something that was no doubt modified by his family. Killua just spit out that pancake solely because of his words. He wipes a tear from his eye and finally takes a breath to look at his friend.

Said friend is as red as a tomato and gaping at the mound of food on the table still. He sharply turns his head towards Gon, brings up his hand, and slaps the side of Gon’s head. “Why the hell,” He seethes. “Did you just say that?” He hits Gon again.

“Ow, Killua!” Gon whines. “Stop hitting me!”

"No!" Killua hisses. "What am I even supposed to do with that information?" At this point, the white-haired teen is starting to sound and look a little deranged. His eyes have an incredulous gleam to them and his mouth doesn't want to close.

“I don’t know!” Gon says honestly. “I just felt like it was important to say.”

Killua scoffs. “Well don’t say it again!” He counters. “It was fucking embarrassing!”

That is probably the truth, Gon muses, eyeing the way Killua is nervously playing with his fingers. He is also refusing to look at him, Gon notices. "Why is it embarrassing for me to want you to be happy and healthy?" Sometimes Gon even surprises himself with his uncanny ability to lie through his teeth. Asking such a question as if he meant to say all of that sappy shit in the first place.

Knowing Killua, he was probably going to hit him again, maybe up and leave because Gon was pushing his limits. What Gon did not expect, however, was Killua instantly sobering up and looking a bit… melancholy? What was this emotion that he has so rarely seen from his best friend? Oh god, were Killua’s eyes watering, or was that a trick of the light?

“Um,” Killua sniffs. “Sorry. I don’t know if anyone has ever said something like that to me. Not even Alluka.” He looks away from Gons direction in general, apparently finding interest in some faraway spot by the floor.

And. Wow. Beautiful, smart, and emotionally-constipated Killua is actually in tears before him. What the fuck is he even supposed to do? He doesn’t even think he has seen Killua cry over… anything, really.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you cry before,” Gon whispers. There goes his lack of brain-to-mouth filter again.

Killua hastily wipes at his dry cheeks. No drops had fallen yet, but the surplus of tears in his eyes made them look even larger than they already were. “I am not crying. I have severe allergies.” He glares at Gon, but it lacks any menace. The overflowing water finally spills, cascading down his cheeks. Gon thinks his heart breaks just the tiniest bit.

How does one even go about comforting an ex-assassin? Gon knows Killua isn’t _fervently_ against physical touch, but he usually only accepts it if he is the one who initiated the contact. Gon bit his lip. Risky, risky. He mentally shrugs; he won’t know unless he tries.

Gon picks up the fork he dropped earlier. He sets it on the plate with the remaining now-cold pancake on it and then gently places it right next to the food lump on the table. He then leans back further into the couch and rests his hands at his sides. “Want to come here?” He asks.

Another sniffle from Killua. “Come where?”

Gon frowns. Killua still wasn’t even looking at him. “Hey,” He says as gently as possible. “Eyes up here, Killua.” His friend rubs at his slightly runny nose but glances up. “Why don’t you come to sit with me here?” Gon pats his lap this time.

Killua's eyes widen. His cheeks are wet and his eyes are getting red. However, to Gon's absolute shock, Killua just miserably nods and scoots over next to Gon. Once he gets to the point where he is supposed to shift into Gon's lap he falters. Gon decides to just say _fuck_ _it_ and puts one hand around the white-haired boys back and another around his thigh. He swung the leg he grabbed over his lap so Killua was now straddling him before letting go and bringing both arms around his friends back.

Killua stiffens considerably, turning into ice in his grip. When Gon does not move to end the hug, however, Killua slowly relaxes. First his legs mellow from their statue-stiff bend at each side of Gon's lap; then, ever so slowly, he brings his arms up to wrap around the brunette's neck. When Gon gives an affirming rub to the small of his back, though, Killua has a full-body shudder that leaves him sagging against Gon, pushing his face into Gon's neck.

Gon brings up a hand to scratch at Killua’s nape and head. The other hand stays at his back, tracing soothing circles near the waistband of his shorts. “Sorry for upsetting you. I never meant to make you cry.” Gon says softly.

There is a tiny shake of a white head that Gon feels more than sees. “I don’t even know why this is happening. All you did was be honest. Which is still humiliating, by the way.”

“Was it really me?” Gon starts. This was dangerous territory, much more terrifying than even the position they were both in. “You seemed sort of off this morning, too.” Gon doesn’t mention that he could practically taste the fear that radiated off of his friend for a second when he set down those pancakes that felt like hours ago.

Killua sighs and it tickles Gon’s neck. “How did you even notice that?” He asks. He seems like he still has more to say, so Gon doesn’t answer.

Another deep breath. "I had a nightmare last night." The arms around Gon's neck tighten for a second. "It was… I don't remember it. But. You know. The usual, I guess."

Gon furrows his brow. “Enlighten me?”

The boy in his lap sinks even further in his hold, if possible. “Um. Like, I was back at the mansion, I think. Poisoned food and stuff.” Killua seems like he is struggling to keep talking. “It’s not a big deal or anything. They are probably memories.”

“I’ll beat them up for you,” Gon declares. “Your bad dreams. I’ll beat their asses.”

Surprisingly, Killua laughs. It is a wet sound, and it pulls on the strings of Gon’s heart. “You can’t just beat up nightmares, Gon.”

“I will though,” He says. “I promise.” Killua’s hair is soft underneath his fingers and the teen shivers when he scratches a sensitive spot behind his ear. “You know, you can sleep with me. If you’d like it.”

Killua ever so slowly removes his head from the curve of Gon’s shoulder and gives Gon the most incredulous stare he could muster. Wait.

“Wait!,” Gon backtracks with near hysteria. “I meant like, to help you sleep better! When I had nightmares as a kid, I would always sleep with Aunt Mito so I just assumed- I didn’t mean have sex! With me. Um.” Gon’s rambling is cut short once he realizes how close Killua is. His eyes are so, so blue and a bit puffy, and there is a small smile on his face, probably from Gon’s ridiculous word-vomit. “You know what, forget I said all of that. Please.” Gon all but begs.

Killua’s lips quirk even higher but he finally breaks eye contact and looks somewhere around Gon’s neck. “It’s okay,” He mumbles. “I know what you mean. And, uh… and I think I would like that.” Killua’s face flares up into that bright cherry red again when he stutters.

Gon positively _beams_. He can’t believe the series of events that just happened and he can’t believe he didn’t fuck it up, but he is not complaining. “Perfect!” He says, jittery. “Let’s go!”

Killua’s jaw drops. “Wait, what?” He splutters. “I just got up less than two hours ago!”

Hm. Oh yeah. Gon shoots a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It was seriously only 2:30 in the afternoon. He shrugs regardless. "But you said you were feeling lazy today, remember?"

“Well, yeah! But-” Killua cuts himself off with a sigh. “Actually, whatever. That’s fine. Clean up my hairball, though.”

“Ew,” Gon laughs. “No. We can clean up later.”

Killua scowls. "That is so disgusting- Oh my god! Let go of me!" Killua very nearly screams. Halfway through his sentence, Gon had wrapped his hands under Killua's (very soft) thighs and lifted him. "I can walk! I know how to walk!"

"Nah," Gon says, a shit-eating grin on his face. He makes his way to the bedroom. When he finally gets to the bed, however, he falters. Gon really doesn't want to set his friend down, to be honest. Just because he was distracted by a very rare Killua showing feelings doesn't mean he didn't notice how nice his weight felt in Gon's lap. He wants to prolong this unheard-of moment of affection that his best friend is allowing from him because there's a good chance that once Killua feels better he will never talk to Gon again so then there will be no choice for Gon except to move to YorkNew and change his name to Kevin.

So, instead of setting his friend down like a sane and mentally-sound person, he simply flops down on the unmade bed, Killua still on top of him. He removes his hands from Killua’s thighs and just lets them rest at his sides, in case the boy on top wants to move.

Killua doesn't take away his arms from being wrapped around Gon's neck quite yet, so Gon figures he is doing something right. "You want me to take a nap on top of you?" Killua asks, unbelieving.

“Would you rather spoon?” Gon questions. He really doesn’t think that is the best idea he has ever had, and neither does Killua apparently. His friend gasps and headbutts his chin.

“What the hell, Gon?” Killua looks up at him, mortified. “No, I… let’s just do this.” Killua slides his body half off of Gon, leaving one leg still hooked around his waist. Killua’s head is now resting on Gon’s chest, close enough that if Gon wanted to he could probably get a mouthful of white hair. The other half of his body weight is now balanced on the bed and Gon’s arm, which he brings up to wrap around Killua’s waist. The arms around his neck are still there, he notices. He brings his other hand up to sweep the bangs out of Killua’s now aggressively shut eyes.

It’s like the touch insists Killua make himself as small as possible, tucking even farther into Gon’s side. The teen is being uncharacteristically shy right now, despite having confidently moved into the current position. Gon can’t help but smile softly. “You comfy now?” He says.

A nod. Gon takes a moment to just _look_ at the boy on top of him; unfortunately, he can’t really see that much. Mostly messy hair, the slope of a perfect nose. He pushes Killuas bangs back once more to see his eyebrows and eyes. He loves Killua’s forehead; Gon frequently tells him that he should wear his hair up more, but Killua only insists that it simply doesn’t suit him. Gon secretly thinks it’s because Killua doesn’t want to lose the option of hiding behind his curtain of bangs.

Killua is just so _gorgeous_. Ethereal.

 _So this is love, huh?_ Gon wonders. He supposes so. It may have been love the whole time, but took them separating for Gon to finally understand that feeling. Understand why he stares at Killua so much, understand why he wants to nuzzle their noses, understand why he doesn’t want Killua to ever leave again.

And _this_ … _this_ was inconceivable. _This_ being Killua wrapped up in his arms, divulging his worries and letting Gon comfort him as if they were a couple. It was bizarrely atypical of Killua to allow anyone to do such things. For Killua to trust him this much- Gon’s heart swells up with the amount of love and overwhelming affection he has for his best friend. Gon has done a lot of embarrassing things today, but for some reason, he can’t find it in himself to regret what he does next.

He presses a kiss into the white fluff beneath his chin. It was fleeting and light, but it was there.

Killua nearly knocks Gon out with a well-placed headbutt to his chin from how fast he looks up. He stares at Gon’s lips. “Did you just kiss me?” He asks, breathy.

Fuck. “Uh,” he murmurs. “I guess. I mean, yeah. Yes. Yup. I, um, did.” Gon was going to light himself on fire. Now it was his turn to burn bright red, which was a rare look on the older teen. Though he doesn’t _regret_ what he just did, that doesn't mean it isn't mortifying that he got caught.

“Why?”

Gon’s hand flexes on Killua’s waist, making him shiver. “You are acting strangely today,” Gon says, trying to dodge the question.

There was little success. “Well,” Killua retorts. “So are you.” He pointedly looks down to emphasize the position they were both in and raises his eyebrows.

Touche. “I am comforting you.”

“Do you kiss everyone you comfort?”

Silence. Killua narrows his eyes, trying to look intimidating. He was still clinging onto Gon with big eyes and pajamas on, so it didn't work. Gon sighs. "No," He admits.

"Then why?" Killua questions, insistent. He sounds desperate, like he is looking for a specific answer but doesn't know if he wants to hear it.

Okay. Deep breath in. Now might as well be the best time to test the waters, right? “Maybe I just felt like it,” Gon admits. He prays that luck is on his side.

Killua looks astounded. “You wanted to kiss me?” He asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Gon confesses. “I did.” He wants to break eye contact with the other teen but finds that he _can’t_. Those striking eyes of his are now wide and unbelieving, pupils blown out. At this distance, Gon can count his every single eyelash. Killua doesn’t seem like he has anything to say to that, face unchanging, so Gon makes to apologize and maybe jump off the nearest building. As soon as he opens his mouth to do just that, however, he feels warm lips on his.

Before Gon can even process what is happening, the lips are gone and Killua is looking anywhere but the teen under him. He starts to take his arms away from Gon’s neck and _wow_ , Gon does not like that. He tightens his hold on Killua's waist, brings another up to his nape, and gently tugs Killua back down, so close that their noses are touching. Killua's eyes are unsure but _wanting_ , and the fact that he doesn’t pull away is enough for Gon to unite their lips again.

 _I am actually kissing Killua Zoldyck,_ Gon thinks. _Holy_ _shit_.

They don't know what they are doing, and their noses bump a couple of times but it is so _them_ that Gon can’t help but smirk against Killua’s mouth. He slowly pulls away and opens his eyes to find his friend already staring at him. There's a silly little smile on his face too, and Gon grins even wider.

“You are beautiful,” Gon says cheekily, just because he can.

As expected, Killua’s cheeks flame. The small smile on his face stays, however. “Can you not make this more humiliating than it already is?” He groans, hiding his face in the crook of Gon’s neck again. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Neither can I,” Gon agrees. “Can we do it again though?”

A pair of lips stretch against his neck. “Later,” Killua promises. “After a nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god you actually read until the end that is crazy
> 
> I had no idea how to end this (you can tell) so I am very sorry about the abruptness! again pls lmk about any errors!
> 
> I am so crazy nervous about posting this, but if I don't do it right now then I never will. currently praying that this isn't complete garbage and the only reason it sounds horrible to me is bc I wrote it. 
> 
> anyways much love ty for reading regardless of how much you enjoyed !


End file.
